


Лацци

by miroveha



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-29
Updated: 2012-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-23 18:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/625483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miroveha/pseuds/miroveha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Если бы Цуна знал, чем все закончится, он, наверное, поступил бы как-нибудь иначе. Хотя нет: если бы Цуна знал, чем все закончится, он бы вышвырнул Реборна из своего дома пинками и заперся бы в комнате до тех пор, пока окружающие не перестали бы галлюцинировать, что из него получится отличный Десятый босс Вонголы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Лацци

**Author's Note:**

> Посвящается 370-ой главе, в которой Амано рисует прекрасное, и [Сэтто](http://anime-psih.diary.ru/), которая рисует не менее прекрасное + к тому же является заказчиком [той заявки](http://pay.diary.ru/~Hot-Reborn/p143757446.htm), на которую все писалось.
> 
> О названии: изначально лацци — небольшие импровизированные сценки, вставляемые в сценарий, основанные на кривлянии, гримасах или сложных акробатических трюках; лацци могут быть мимическими или основанными на тексте (на игре слов, на политических или сексуальных аллюзиях) [(с)](http://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9B%D0%B0%D1%86%D1%86%D0%B8) Википедия

Интуиция предупреждает его прежде, чем он слышит грохот выстрела, и Цуна пригибается на бегу — пуля едва не задевает макушку. Он не останавливается и не оглядывается: спасительный катер спрятан в одном из венецианских каналов, но до него нужно ещё добраться.

Говоря откровенно, перестрелка в центре Венеции — это немного не то, что входило в его планы на сегодня.

— Быстрей, идиоты! — кричит один из преследователей. — Не дайте ему уйти!

Если бы Цуна знал, чем все закончится, он, наверное, поступил бы как-нибудь иначе. Хотя нет: если бы Цуна знал, чем все закончится, он бы вышвырнул Реборна из своего дома пинками и заперся бы в комнате до тех пор, пока окружающие не перестали бы галлюцинировать, что из него получится отличный Десятый босс Вонголы.

Жаль, что для этого решения уже слишком поздно. Очень, очень жаль.

Он поворачивает за угол и замирает, пытаясь отдышаться. Ругань преследователей звучит уже совсем близко, и когда первый из них неосмотрительно выбегает из-за угла — Цуна вскидывает пистолет и стреляет.

Стрелять его тоже учил Реборн. Преследователь с коротким вскриком падает — Цуна прострелил ему ногу; он не хочет убивать, к тому же раненные задерживают нападающих надежнее, чем убитые. Он мог бы применить пламя, но сделать это значит рассказать о своем присутствии всем желающим, а желающих найдется немало.

Для многих Вонгола — все равно что кость в горле, а уж о Десятом Вонголе и говорить нечего. Билеты на его похороны стоили бы дороже, чем на концерт звезды экстра-класса.

Цуна разворачивается — крики за его спиной становятся громче — и ныряет в очередной переулок: Венеция не слишком хорошо подходит для пробежек, для него это одновременно проклятие и спасение. Считая свои вдохи и выдохи, он прикидывает, сколько осталось до катера: два квартала, квартал, полквартала…

Когда он наконец добегает, катер уже заведен и место водителя занято.

— Быстрее, — говорит Реборн, не глядя на Цуну. — Они будут здесь через две минуты.

На мгновение Цуна замирает, застывает, превращается в камень.

Он хочет задать Реборну столько вопросов. Например, «Куда ты пропал два года назад, чертов ублюдок?», или «Как ты узнал, что я буду здесь?», или «Я ненавижу тебя, ты в курсе?», или, в конце концов, простое «Реборн? Это действительно ты?»

Вместо этого он запрыгивает в катер, и Реборн стартует с места так резко, что их обоих окатывает грязной водой пополам с мусором.

— Эй, — говорит Цуна, все ещё пытаясь отдышаться, — там, в бардачке, патроны. Достань, а то у меня кончились.

Небо сегодня синее-синее, Венеция залита солнцем, а за ними гонится два десятка отчаянных головорезов, желающих проделать в Цуне несколько лишних дырок. Отличный день, чтобы наконец-то найти учителя, скрывающегося от Цуны два года подряд.

Реборн не глядя открывает бардачок и шарит там одной рукой; нашарив наконец обойму, бросает ее Цуне.

— Вижу, мои уроки ты усвоил лишь наполовину, — говорит он слегка насмешливо. Его обычная шляпа надвинута на лицо, пиджак сброшен на соседнее кресло, а рукава рубашки закатаны до локтей. — Запасная обойма, оставленная в бардачке? Как это мило с твоей стороны.

Цуна распускает узел собственного галстука — пиджак потерялся в сумасшедшей гонке, — не отрывая при этом взгляда от Реборна.

— Обойм было три, — медленно говорит он, — и только благодаря этому меня не пристрелили прямо на месте встречи. Можешь радоваться, твою паранойю я унаследовал сполна.

Реборн оглядывается через плечо — Цуна пытается поймать его взгляд, но тот смотрит куда-то в сторону; наконец он отворачивается и кратко говорит:

— За нами погоня.

Как раз в этот момент по ним впервые стреляют.

Из боковых каналов на полной скорости вылетают два катера — меньше всего они похожи на туристические; Цуна не поставил бы и ломаной лиры на то, что эти парни оказались здесь случайно. Он поудобнее устраивается на корме: вполне возможно, что сейчас их жизни зависят от его меткости.

— Я прикрою.

— Отлично, — говорит Реборн. — Сейчас будет весело.

Весело становится тут же — первым делом он закладывает резкий поворот и ныряет в едва заметный крайний канал; Цуне кажется, что стоит им хоть чуть-чуть отклониться от курса — и их размажет об стены. Он не страдает клаустрофобией, но сейчас предпочел бы, чтобы дома нависали над ними не так угрожающе.

Однако узость канала отбирает у противников преимущество — их катера вынуждены следовать один за другим. Цуна прицеливается и стреляет; попасть во что-нибудь на трясущемся катере среди брызг воды достаточно сложно, но у него был не самый плохой учитель — спустя мгновение слышится короткий вопль.

— Что будет, если мы выберемся в людные места? — спрашивает Реборн.

— Ничего, — сосредоточенно отвечает Цуна. — Их прикрывает иллюзионист. Даже если мы все здесь взорвем, никто ничего не заметит.

Он стреляет ещё, но на этот раз, судя по всему, неудачно.

Дальнейшее сливается в его сознании в чреду каналов и выстрелов; он впадает в какой-то своеобразный транс — голова его пуста, глаз точен, а руки не дрожат. Из этого состояния Цуна выныривает, только когда по глазам неожиданно бьет солнечный свет — он растерянно моргает, на мгновение ослепший; оказывается, они успели выплыть в Гранд-канал.

Рубашка на его левом предплечье порвана — кажется, пуля зацепила его вскользь.

— Зачем мы вышли сюда? — спрашивает Цуна; шум мотора заглушает его голос.

Впрочем, Реборн его отлично понимает:

— Незачем упрощать им жизнь, не так ли?

И Цуне неожиданно становится весело.

Патронов остается всего ничего, поэтому рисковать лишний раз не стоит; Цуна пытается устроиться поудобнее, чтобы на поворотах его не так бросало из стороны в сторону — Реборн ловко лавирует между бесчисленными туристическими катерами и гондолами, но законов инерции все ещё никто не отменял, — и кричит, перекрывая шум мотора:

— Так почему все-таки Венеция, Реборн? Неделю назад тебя видели в Милане!

— Держись крепче! — вместо ответа говорит Реборн, бросая катер в сторону, чтобы преследователи не взяли их в клещи. — Ты так и не научился нормально плавать?

— Это не ответ, Реборн!

— Разумеется, никчемный Цуна! Это вопрос!

Смеются они вместе, как над старой доброй шуткой, и Цуна подстреливает ещё одного врага. Краем глаза он видит палаццо Санта-София, и думает, что когда-то хотел сходить туда на экскурсию; нелепая мысль исчезает так же неожиданно, как и появляется.

В конце концов они все-таки прорываются в лагуну, и преследователи теряют их среди бесчисленных венецианских островов.

***

Клочки тени от листвы на его рубашке похожи на пятна засохшей крови, но, к счастью, кроме царапины на левом предплечье других ран у него нет.

Они с Реборном причалили у берега какого-то безымянного острова — их сотни в венецианской лагуне, и многие не имеют даже собственного названия; единственное, что отличает этот — на удивление удобная, хотя и небольшая бухта. Остров вообще небольшой.

Впрочем, большего им не нужно.

— Зачем ты вообще туда полез? — спрашивает Реборн, усевшись верхом на водительское кресло и положив подбородок на скрещенные руки; шляпа вот-вот съедет ему на нос. Цуна напротив, проклиная все и вся, пытается перевязать рану обрывком рукава. — Мне не хочется думать, что я угробил столько лет на обучение полного идиота.

Цуна ничего не отвечает, слишком занятый своей возней. Реборн ещё какое-то время наблюдает за его попытками; затем, раздраженно скривившись, поднимается и подходит к Цуне.

— Дай сюда. — Реборн отнимает у него несчастный кусок ткани. — Спиртное есть? Нужно продезинфицировать твою царапину.

— Непохоже на тебя, — удивленно тянет Цуна, глядя на него снизу вверх. — Ты узнал, что значит слово «милосердие»?..

Реборн в ответ только хмыкает:

— Да на тебя без слез взглянуть невозможно. И перестань играть в крутого парня — тебе не идет.

— Где-то здесь была фляга с виски, — сдается Цуна. — Кажется, ее забыл Занзас.

Найдя флягу, Реборн плескает немного янтарной жидкости на рану, и Цуна в ответ лишь тихо шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы. Затем Реборн умело накладывает повязку — видно, что у него в этом деле было много практики.

— Так ты собираешься отвечать на вопрос, или мне воспользоваться ситуацией и вырвать признание силой? — спрашивает он, не отвлекаясь от работы.

— Вопрос? Какой вопрос? — переспрашивает Цуна, заворожено наблюдая за действием его рук. Впрочем, он тут же спохватывается: — Ах да. У меня была встреча с информатором.

Реборн лишь негромко хмыкает, предлагая ему продолжить.

— Я вышел на него через посредника, — начинает объяснять Цуна. — В последнее время в мире мафии происходит что-то не то — странные события, странные совпадения, странные союзы. В первом варианте будущего это наверняка случилось из-за Джессо, но теперь… я не особо люблю Бьякурана, и у нас с ним это взаимно, но вряд ли он стал бы что-то затевать — по крайней мере, сейчас.

Цуна ненадолго замолкает, явно что-то обдумывая; затем, кивнув самому себе, говорит:

— Впрочем, совершенно уверен, что об этом ты знаешь не меньше моего. А то и больше. Если же говорить конкретно, то этот информатор возник на черном рынке будто из ниоткуда, и предлагал на продажу весьма… интересные сведения. Или выглядевшие таковыми. Когда я выразил в них заинтересованность — неофициальную, конечно, и с соблюдением всех мер осторожности, — со мной связался посредник и назвал сумму. После небольшого торга я согласился, и они назначили место и день встречи. Поставили условие: обязательно прийти в одиночку.

Тут он поднимает глаза на Реборна — тот уже закончил перевязку и теперь просто стоит рядом; от шляпы на его лицо падает тень, и ничего нельзя прочесть во взгляде.

— И что, ты не подумал, что это может быть ловушка? — после паузы спрашивает Реборн.

Вокруг них совершенно тихо; лишь шумит в кронах деревьев легкий ветерок и бьются о борт волны — сказывается близость Адриатического моря. Ни птицы, ни животные, ни тем более люди не нарушают неподвижность береговых зарослей.

— Подумал, конечно, — пожимает плечами Цуна. — Но нить была слишком тонка, и в случае чего я не смог бы отследить, откуда он такой взялся. Если бы этот информатор сказал что-то важное… назвал бы несколько имен… то риск окупился бы с головой.

— Но он не окупился.

— Не совсем, — улыбается Цуна, и в его улыбке сквозит что-то новое, что-то, что не было свойственно «неудачнику Цуне» семь лет назад. Что-то, что сделало его боссом Вонголы. — Когда я пришел, то застал лишь остывающий труп — значит, вряд ли все прошло согласно плану этого информатора. И я совершенно уверен, что с моей стороны не было утечки информации; о встрече знал только Гокудера, а он скорее отрезал бы себе руку, чем предал меня. Кто-то выследил того человека. Кто-то, для кого выставленная на продажу информация представляла существенную опасность… кто-то, кто не побоялся пойти против Вонголы. А перестрелка в центре Венеции — гораздо лучший след, чем один-единственный человек, взявшийся из ниоткуда.

— От которого тебе не было бы никакого толку, если бы тебя пристрелили, — замечает Реборн.

— Но меня не пристрелили, — говорит Цуна, и это больше похоже на вопрос, чем на ответ.

Реборн фыркает и отходит, одновременно с этим снимая шляпу — ветер тут же взъерошивает аккуратно уложенные волосы. Вернувшись в водительское кресло, Реборн откидывает голову назад; теперь Цуна видит лишь его макушку.

Если бы он ещё и закинул ноги на руль, картина была бы совсем полной, думает Цуна, и эта мысль отдает какой-то горькой иронией.

— Ты допустил целую кучу ошибок, — говорит Реборн, и в голосе его звучит какое-то неясное, неуловимое чувство. — Ты мог отправить на эту встречу кого-то другого. Ты должен был заранее обеспечить себе поддержку на случай непредвиденных ситуаций. Ты, в конце концов, просто обязан был выяснить, что представляет из себя тот посредник, который на тебя вышел.

— Он достаточно известен в теневых кругах Италии, — пожимает плечами Цуна. — Авторитетен и при этом окружен сплошной завесой тайны. Копать под него значило потерять время.

— И тебя не волновало то, что никто не видел его вживую? — мягко спрашивает Реборн, и в этот момент Цуна наконец-то понимает.

— Ты, — выдыхает он, сжимая кулаки с такой силой, что белеют костяшки пальцев, и не замечая этого. — Только не говори мне, что ты…

— Видишь ли, меня знают в Италии под многими именами, — как ни в чем не бывало продолжает Реборн. — Синьор Бригелла — это одно из них.

Тишина вдруг становится настолько оглушающей, что ушам от нее почти что больно.

— Этот информатор вышел на меня самостоятельно, попросив представлять его на черном рынке, — говорит Реборн, и Цуна мимолетно жалеет, что не может сейчас увидеть его лицо. — Я не люблю связываться с людьми, о которых я ничего не знаю, но ещё больше я не люблю, когда такие люди появляются вообще. Поэтому я согласился, и одновременно с этим задействовал свои каналы информации.

Он выпрямляется в своем кресле и говорит так тихо, что в другой ситуации Цуна бы его не расслышал:

— Я не нашел ничего. Практически ничего.

Когда молчание становится невыносимым, Цуна все-таки спрашивает:

— Но что-то все же нашел?

— Он был небрежен, — фыркает Реборн. — Однажды в переписке он упомянул Червелло — очень вскользь, но как что-то, само собой разумеющееся. Речь шла о влиятельных семьях северной Италии; мы как раз обсуждали вероятное место встречи. Эту тему он не развил, но сама по себе такая оговорка многого стоит.

Цуна задумчиво кивает.

— Червелло… за эти семь лет мы не нашли ни единого их следа, — говорит он. — Любопытно. И кстати, ты в курсе, на каком счету в итоге оказался переведенный мной задаток?

— Хочешь вернуть деньги Вонголе? — в голосе Реборна явно слышится насмешка.

— Оставь себе как комиссионные, — криво улыбается Цуна в ответ. — И все-таки?

— Я передам твоему Гокудере всю собранную информацию, — равнодушно говорит Реборн. Разговор ему явно наскучил. — Тебя здесь что-нибудь задерживает или мы все-таки можем вернуться к более цивилизованным местам?

— Нет, — после небольшой паузы говорит Цуна. — Ничего не задерживает, конечно же.

Реборн заводит мотор катера, и они выплывают из безымянной бухты безымянного острова, давшего им ненадолго приют.

***

По дороге назад в Венецию ветер бьет им в лицо, а жаркое солнце тут же высушивает попадающие на кожу капли воды — Реборн ведет катер быстро, не особо заботясь об их удобстве; когда за очередным островом показывается город, Цуна все-таки не выдерживает и спрашивает, подчеркнуто глядя в сторону:

— Где ты был эти два года, Реборн?

— Везде, — коротко говорит Реборн. — Мой ответ что-нибудь изменит?

— Если ты все-таки ответишь мне, то да.

Реборн в ответ только хмыкает; с каждой секундой они приближаются к Венеции. Наконец он говорит:

— Я вернулся к той жизни, которую вел до проклятия аркобалено. Неужели ты ожидал, что я буду с тобой всегда, Цуна?

И это фактически первый раз, когда он обращается к нему просто по имени.

Больше они ни о чем не говорят.

***

Реборн останавливает катер в каких-то трущобах — здесь обнаруживается ветхий причал, который, по-видимому, уже давно никто не использует.

— Надеюсь, я не увижу твое лицо в вечерних новостях, — не оборачиваясь, говорит он. — Я ценю свое время и усилия, знаешь ли.

— Не увидишь, — помедлив, отвечает Цуна. — Прямо сейчас я намерен вернуть этот катер Варии, у которой я его… позаимствовал, скажем так. У них здесь расположена одна из баз.

— Удачи в объяснениях с Занзасом, — тихо фыркает Реборн. Выбравшись из водительского кресла, он подходит к краю катера и до обидного легко вспрыгивает на причал.

Он успевает сделать несколько шагов, прежде чем в спину ему доносится голос Цуны:

— Эй, Реборн. Я все равно найду тебя.

— Удачи, — не замедлив шага, повторяет Реборн. Вскоре он скрывается за ближайшим поворотом.

Цуна какое-то время сидит, глядя ему вслед; затем тяжело вздыхает и перебирается в водительское кресло. Заводит катер.

Как бы издевательски не звучало в устах Реборна пожелание удачи, но Цуна за него, пожалуй что, благодарен. Он умеет использовать по назначению даже самые неожиданные подарки.


End file.
